Ilomilo
Milo-P '''(formerly known as '''Sir Cappa and Sir Capzel) was a commentator, he started doing commentaries in September of 2017, with his first comentary on Jake Paul. He had gotten popularity from MegatronDBZ doing a commentary on his old commentary on Vii Omega (formerly known as Sketch TB), and Doodletones commentary on his commentary on Dan Stein. History On January 2nd, 2015, he made a channel that had his real name on it (It will not be named due to privacy reasons) he stopped creating content on that channel ever since August of 2016, due to his parents not liking how the videos that were posted on that channel had gore. As of today, all videos on that channel have now been taken down for unknown reasons. On September of 2017, he created a YouTube channel that was called "Sleep Neon Dreams" with his first commentary being on Jake Paul. The channel is no longer up, because he had never verified his account. On September of 2017, he created another channel called "Blue Psychopath" with his first commentary on that channel being on FrankieTomasicTV. The channel is still up, however every video on the channel has been deleted for unknown reasons. On October of 2017, he created a troll account called "Cool Savage" with his first commentary on that channel on GameCubeDude. The video was recieved overly negative reception. On December 31st, 2017, the channel was deleted because of a comment made by an unknown person saying that they will add this video on the Pyrocynical Reddit. Which caused Milo to get scared. On January of 2018, Milo created another channel called "Miney Crafter" with his first commentary on that channel being on an unknown person. The channel gotten popularity from the commentary community from the videos that were defending Doodletones, the channel was deleted because he wanted to make a new channel with him being serious. On February of 2018, he created a channel called Sir Cappa with his first commentary being on Johnny Gaming. The video created a drama and a chain with Milo and Johnny. Basically, Johnny created a series called User Alert with his first episode being on Milo. which Milo covered. Benjamin Perry covered the video, which Evil Necrosphere covered both of their videos. Ashe.chr almost created a commentary on the video, but was canceled due to lack of interest. Another person named GamerKid Playz covered Milo's two videos on Johnny, and another one on Benjamin Perry's video on Johnny's trailer for some weird Call Of Duty trailer. Which Johnny covered with another channel called John Commentaries. Evil Necrosphere and Metronome22 covered GamerKid's video. GamerKid covered Necro's video using another account called ShadowGamer, and GamerKid covered Metronome's video on his regular account, but was covered by SL4Y3R and Supersonicward15. Necro deleted her video on GamerKid including her other commentaries, which Jonie Roo decided to reupload, then 0er0z dicober covered that video thinking it was Jonie herself, which DallSmick covered. Almost every video on this chain has been deleted. On May of 2018, Milo deleted all of his videos so he can rebrand and forget about all of the old videos he has made. On July of 2018, he joined Super Commentary Heroes, but was defunct. On June of 2019, Milo came back changing his name to ilomilo, and created his first commentary which was on Dan Stein. But was covered by Doodletones. Ever since the video's release, he has became good friends with Dan and some bir of other people. But the friendship ended in January 2nd, 2020. On June of 2019, he joined The Good Knight Society along with Umbrus, who both joined on the same day. They both decided to leave the group because they both never liked how it was managed. On August of 2019, he joined Dynasty Of Idiotic Eccentrics, but left on December of 2019, due to how he hated his time in the group. On September 12th, 2019, he stopped doing commentaries because of a fight between Jonie and her friends, calling him transphobic. But came back a few days after, but never associated with the community. On November of 2019, his account was terminated for unknown reasons, so he had to create a new channel from the ground up, no commentaries were uploaded on that channel though. On December of 2019, he has officially stopped doing commentaries because of how boring they were to make, and his personal relationships with some bit of commentators ruined him. He is only in a few CC related servers, and has only script checked a few commentaries, but other then that he is done. On January 2nd, 2020, they were plans on coming back with a commentary On SpaceGuru5, but it was canceled, including plans on coming back. It was later found out that it was back being worked on again. On January 25th 2020, he said publicly that he's coming back. He had his commentary on SpaceGuru5 again in the works, but canceled it again because the drama of Neko Koda's video should be dead and forever dead. He's currently taking requests. Avatars * Gir (Invader Zim) * Elmo Plush (Sesame Stree) Joke Commentaries Retired Avatars * Kokichi Ouma (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Snivy (Pokemon) * Jeff (Earthbou * Oshawott (Pokemon) * Fone Bone (Bone) Planned Avatars * OC People he commentated on As ilomilo * DAN STEIN (twice, one joke) * KHBrony * Enigma Phantom * RANK7YGO Lorenzo (joke) As Milo * Currently none... People who commentated on him * MegatronDBZ (thrice, once with Vii Omega) * Vii Omega (Co-op with MegatronDBZ) * Benjamin Perry (twice, all removed) * Nephthys (removed) * GamerKid Playz (twice) * Metronome22 * DAN STEIN * Doodletones * KHBrony Trivia * Is homosexual. * Just like Bennett the Human, he is a huge fan of Invader Zim, he loves it so much that he talks about it constantly. * He loves emo music, the biggest examples of his favorite emo artists or bands are Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots, and Paramore. * He named himself ilomilo because of a song by Billie Ellish. * His first commentary he has ever made was actually on Jake Paul, but it’s hard to find. * Despite being named after a song she made, Milo is not a fan of Billie Ellish. * His inspiration is Doodletones and he’s happy that she covered him. Now, his current inspirations are Spill, Tomiopath, and Ponder Sprocket. * Umbrus is his mom, but he has no dad * He from the video game ‘ilomilo‘ Links YouTube Commentary Requests Category:ZOI Category:Male Commentators Category:2017 Category:The Good Knight Society Category:Homosexual commentators Category:D.I.E Category:LJN Category:Former commentators